The new Zamioculcas zamiifolia cultivar is a product of a chance discovery by the inventor, Edward Bruinen, in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The inventor identified and selected the interesting mutation of Zamioculcas zamiifolia and proceeded to test its suitability for ornamental commercial applications.
The parent is an unpatented, unnamed variety of Zamioculcas zamiifolia. The new variety was discovered in September 2003, by the inventor as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation, in a commercial greenhouse in Maasdijk, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘LUCKY’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a commercial greenhouse in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in September 2007 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. Plants of the new variety have not been sold at the time of filing this application.